The Wolf Princess
by Angel Lawliet
Summary: Gaara is forced to find a wife. But no woman would ever love him... Right? I know summery sucks :P but you all know I suck at summeries! Gaara is OOC mentally. GaaraxOC fic :3 Royalty!
1. Hoplessness and Tantrums

Here**is my new story. I hope you guys like it :) Yes it is still first person with P.O.V switches, hopefully not as many as Angel Lawliet Chronicles! Angel is also English in this story, hopefully i will have a cover page.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V **  
I slowly walked around the obviously frightened girl before me, one that my father had chosen to be my bride... My cold eyes scanned her whole body. Her long black hair, piercing green eyes, slim body with beautiful curves... She was pretty...

"I do not want her. She does not please me. Send her home." I said in my rough, raspy voice. I never really spoke much... I never really had to. The girl looked very relieved and happy to be leaving... So was I. How was I expected to make love to a woman who doesn't love me? That would be called rape... I may be insane, but I am not completely heartless. I sat down in my throne, on the left of my father. I was ordered to have a wife, because I was to be the next king. My brother was already King of his wife's hometown, and Temari was married to a King. So that left me to be king of Suna... I sighed quietly as the next girl came in.

She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and the same body as the other woman... And she was terrified.  
"P-please! Not me! Anyone but me! PLEASE! DADDY PLEASE!" She pleaded with the man next to her.

"Do not be selfish Mia. Hello Lord Kaze." The man said, directing toward my father.

"Hello Lord Rai. So this is the beautiful Mia?" He said, gesturing toward the crying girl. The man nodded with a smile. "So? What do you think?" He said with greed hidden in his eyes. My father looked at me as I scanned the girl...

"She does not please me. Please take her home." She feared me... She would never love me. No one would ever love me... My own father hated me. Why would anyone love me? I was a monster. I killed people... I killed my mother... No one would love a monster.

The Rai's eyes glared at me, but he left, his relieved daughter following, not once looking back. "I think I have had enough, Father." he glared at me.

"Fine. Go do whatever you want." He said harshly as he got up to go to his Quarters. I got up, and went to the gardens, where my sister was sitting by our Mother's fountain. "Hello Temari..."

She looked up at me with her gentle eyes, and said "Hello Gaara. How did it go?..."  
"As it usually does... They all just fear me Temi-chan..." I said, a little sadness showing, which I mentally kicked myself for. "Don't worry... You wil find her." She said reassuringly... Not that I was reassured.

It was the same every time. Girls come in by force, awaiting their fate in terror, not wanting to be here in the first place... I reject them all. I can't be with someone who won't show me love... My eyes grew dreary, I was finally getting tired after days of no sleep. Maybe tonight I could sleep peacefully... It seems to be the only time I ever get peace. Yet it never lasts... "Good night Temi-chan." I said as I walked away.

"Good night Gaara. See you tomorrow." I nodded as I went into my quarters, and changed from my daily wear into my nightwear, which consisted of my boxers.

"Good night Mother..." I said softly as I let one single tear escape.

**Angel's** **P.O.V**  
I'm going to get married! How wonderfully NOT wonderful! "Mother please! I do not wish to be married! I'll be stripped of freedom!" I yelled angrily. I really was not willing to lose my freedom! Not out of my terms! I don't want to be locked up in some cage all damn day and night! I'll go insane!

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but King Kaze has requested out eldest daughter come to him at once... You know we cannot refuse him." My mother said with sadness. I was practically crying with rage. I DID NOT want to be married! "Can't you say I have... Oh i don't know THE BLACK PLAUGE? PPLLLEEAAASSSEE?" I begged unshamefully as my mother packed my bags for next day's journey. My mother sighed and said "Oh honey I wish I could. I do. But I cannot lie to the King of Suna."

I flopped down on my bed, and growled out my frustrations. "Pretty Please Mummy?" I said with my best begging face.

"No." She said simply. I growled again. "Angel, please... Now get some rest, we have big day tomorrow. Don't ruin your pretty voice with all that growling! Good night darling." My mother said sternly. I nodded, and tucked myself under the covers, still angry. "Good night Mother."

* * *

**I know its really short but the next one will be longer :) Promise!**


	2. Flaws

**Here is chapter 2 :) Chapter 1 sucks XD I apologize for that! This chapter will (hopefully) be better :3**

* * *

**Angel's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning, getting ready for the long journey to The Kingdom of Suna. I was definetly not looking forward to this. I packed a small bag of trinkets and food for the road. I put on my wolf charm, and my favoraite dress. No way was I dressing all fancy-like. Not happening. I hate dressing fancy. Yes, the dresses are all beautiful, but it is not worth the trouble. I don't even wear makeup. Not that I need to... My eyes are naurally lined black, a birthmark of my people. My skin was already pale and silky, like milk. My lips were a natural shade of rose red, and I had a very slight, natural blush. Not to mention my eye lashes are loong and thick.

"Angel! We must hurry!" My mother yelled up. I rolled my eyes and went down stairs baarefoot. I took a pair of white cloth shoes with me, they matched my white dress, which was torn a bit at the bottom for a more wild look. I went outside, the wind blowing back my hair with ease. I looked around one more time, and got inside my carriage. My mother waved goodbye to me, I waved back sadly. My father sat in front of me and smiled. He had black hair and black eyes, wuite young loookin and handsome for his age. It is the same with my mother.

"Don't worry. He might not be so bad." My dad said, attempting to reassure me. "Daddy, I don't pay attention to those silly rumors. I just don't want to get married yet. I'm not ready." I stated matter-of-factly. He looked at me with a slight sadness, I knew he felt bad for having me do this. But he thinks this would be good for me. If I didn't get married, I would at least have the experience. Not that I wanted it... "It will all work out in the end love. Just trust us." He said with that lovely smile of his. You couldn't help but smile back, and believe every word he said. Half way to Suna, I had fallen asleep to the next morning.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Today was he day the girl came. I dressed appropriately, as usual. I don't know why I bother. She'll just be another frightened girl that I won't be able to marry due to my "non-existant" concience. This girl came from the outskirts of Konoha, where they were allowed to build their own Kingdom. As long as they protcted Konoha from the wolves, which they did well to do. Their Kingdom was not official, they had to marry off their daughter. Angel Lawliet. The name itself sent a tingle down my spine. I cannot tell whether it was a good tingle or a bad one...

I went down stairs for breakfeast, my elder brother and sister sat on either side of me, and my father sat at the other end. "Good morning Gaara." They all greeted. I simply nodded, and tok my seat. They prayed, and then we ate. "Gaara, this girl HAS to be the one. We are running out of options! I can't have you marrying a commoner, even if that is what you deserve." I simply ate, not paying attention. He was right though. They should have just enslaved me... Or kill me. I needed to be punished for my crimes. But they wouldn't do it...

"Father please. You know he will never find one. Just force a commoner to marry him already!" Kankuro yelled. Temari shook her head, and patted my hand. She never defended me. She was always too afraid. The last person who defended me died. My father told everyone I killed her... I was finished with breakfeast, and got up to go to the throne room. She should be here soon... "My Lord Gaara. A carriage has just arrived. I believe Lady Angel will be here soon." My servant said, and I raised my hand, signaling that he was dismissed. I sat, and waited patiently.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

We had just passed the gates of Suna. I was amazed at everything around me... The entire kingdom was covered in some type of grainy material, and it was very very warm! Everything was sparkeling slightly, due to the minerals in the grain. Like a Kingdom of gold... I looked out the small window, the people passing by. I could hear every single thing they were saying with my sharp ears.

"That must be Lady Lawliet. She is very pretty." One said, looking at me fondly. "Poor girl, that nasty Gaara doesn't deserve her! He is going to taint her pretty face." One said in quite a nasty tone. Taint my face?... "He is so disgusting and vile. Ugly too. I heard he murdered that poor young lady yesteray! She never returned from his castle!" The other lady said, sounding like she would burst into tears. So, he is supposedly ugly and a monster. Wonderful. Now to actually see for myself. I'm sure he isn't so bad looking. And maybe he had a reason... "I hope that filth dies. He doesn't deserve to live. I heard he raped the young lady that visited his castle two weeks ago. She left bawling." said a man with murder in his tone. This was absolutly rediculous. I'm sure he isn't THAT bad.

We arrived at his castle, and I got out gently, with the help og my father. "Thank you Daddy!" I smiled at him. A man came up to us and said, "Your not visiting him in THAT, are you?" He said in a very posh voice. "As a matter of fact I am." I said sternly. He shrugged and led us on. "This way My Lady, My Lord." He said in his oh-so-proper voice. My father and I followed him through the door, where we entere the throne room. I looked around, not paying attention to the man in the throne. "I present to you, Lord Gaara!" He yelled out properly. That is when I looked at him...

My eyes widened, and I was sure my jaw had hit the floor as I stared at THE most beautiful man I had ever seen in my entire existance. His hair was a nice blood red, his eyes were the most beautiful, light green eyes, like sea foam. His skin was beautifully creamy, and his face was just so handsome... Have the villiagers even seen him?

"Holy sweet Jesus you're really hot!" I said out loud, my cheeks darkening a bit. He stared at me blankly, eyes widening for only a split second. Was it me or did he look... Lonely? He stood, and walked toward me, circleing me. I felt like prey. I stood still, and watched him, not in the least bit afraid. He looked really sweet, and a bit disconnected. But not an evil murdering rapist...

**Gaara P.O.V**

I will admit I was a little excited. She thinks I'm somewhat attractive, and I couldn't see the slightest bit of fear... She was shy, so she was a little nervous. When she walked in, I noticed her beauty immedietly. She was very attractive, with long white silk hair, which I did touch. I also touched her pale as milk silky soft skin, and looked into her deep red eyes, her natural liner, and naturally thick, long lashes made the beautiful color stand out. Her lips were a nice, rosey red. Plump too. She was honestly the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. But... She was very, very, very small. She only just came to my chest. And just as small, she was also skinny... She did have small curves. I was afraid to touch her anymore than I already had, for fear of shattering her perfectness. She... was too perfect.

"Take her away." I said, which wrenched what little of my heart I had left right out of my chest. She and her father looked very shocked. "Is there a flaw in her My Lord?" Her father asked, while she glared at me. "No. And that is the problem."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I have many flaws about me!" Then her eyes changed to realization... "You believe the villagers?... You believe that you don't deserve me?"

My eyes turned to shock. How was she able to figure that out so quickly? The villagers must have been talking when she had arrived... I simply nodded. "Well they are wrong and so are you. I mean, you havn't even taken the time to get to know me! Do you do this to all the women who come here!?"

"He refuses them if they fear him." Said Rina, my caretaker. She was the only one who truely understood me, but she never knew how to consol me. She still fears me...

Angel grabbed my hand... "See? You're not all bad... Everyone has flaws Gaara... No one can be perfect!" She said in a very soft voice. I liked her voice... It was soft and calming. All the calm broke when HE walked in... I glared.

"Can you handle the fact that he HAS murdered people? For no good reason? He killed his mother AND his uncle, and the children of the village. And many, many more." He said in his usual hateful tone. I honestly expected her to push me away... but... "Yes, I can. He had to of had a reason. Good or bad, there is always a reason..." We all stood there quietly, until I spoke. "Rina? Prepare a room for Lady Angel and her Father. They will stay until I have made my decision... I will get to know her however I please, and I demand to not be bothered. Except by her, but only on occasion until I say otherwise."

"Yes, My Lord." she said softly. Then she left to fulfil her duty. "Angel, follow her." I told her. I then left for the gardens.

This, was going to be interesting. I wonder how long she will last... she is determined. So maybe a day... If shes lucky, only a few hours. No one can love me.

No one...

* * *

**Whew xD I tried to make this one as long as possible. Sorry for the wait! I might update chapter 3 too :)**


End file.
